1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling and more particularly to the fluid sprinkling of an aerosol product from an aerosol container having an improved vent.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In a standard aerosol dispenser, an aerosol product and a propellant is sealed within an aerosol container by a mounting cup. The mounting cup houses an aerosol valve for regulating the discharge of the aerosol product from the aerosol container. Typically, a valve button is secured to the aerosol valve by a valve stem. The valve stem may either extend from the aerosol valve or may be integrally formed with the aerosol button. When the valve button is depressed, the aerosol valve is opened and product and propellant passes from the aerosol container through the valve stem to an internal channel within the valve button and is discharged from a terminal orifice within the valve button.
Although various types of valve buttons are available in the industry, the valve buttons may be classified as discrete valve buttons and overcap valve buttons. In a discrete valve button, the valve button is mounted to a valve stem extending between the aerosol valve and the valve button. In an overcap valve button, the valve button is incorporated into an overcap and the overcap is secured to the aerosol container. The valve button is pivotally mounted to the overcap for providing movement between a first and a second position.
The valve button is secured to the valve stem in a fluid tight engagement. Upon the depression of the valve button, aerosol product flows into an internal channel within the valve button and is discharged from the terminal orifice. Others in the prior art have used an apertured overcap having an open aperture within the overcap for spraying an aerosol product thereto. With an open apertured overcap, a separate valve button is mounted to the valve stem for providing a terminal orifice for the aerosol product and propellant. In the apertured overcap, the overcap does not function as a terminal orifice but merely provides the open aperture and an actuating mechanism for the valve button secured to the valve stem.
Aerosol devices have gained enormous popularity in the consumer market due to the convenience as well as the quality of spray of the aerosol devices. In general, aerosol devices provide a superior spray from a terminal orifice in comparison to other dispensing devices such as pumps or the like. Aerosol devices provide a uniform spray including the initial and the final portions of the spray period. Aerosol devices produce a desired burst of product and propellant during the opening of the aerosol valve and during the closing of the aerosol valve in contrast to other dispensing devices such as pumps and the like. These qualities have made the aerosol devices the preferred dispensing device for the consumer industry.
In some instances, aerosol devices do not provide a uniform spray at the initial and the final portions of the spray period. For example, if the diameter of the terminal orifice of the valve button is substantially smaller than the diameter of a channel of the valve stem, than a pressure is established within the internal channel of the valve button during the flow of the product and the propellant therethrough. Upon the closing of the aerosol valve, product is trapped under pressure in the internal channel of the valve button between the aerosol valve and the terminal orifice. The pressure within the internal channel of the valve button causes an undesired flow of the product from the terminal orifice at the final portion of the spray period. This undesired flow of the product from the terminal orifice is commonly referred to as "spitting" or "dribbling."
The undesired flow of the product from the terminal orifice at the final portion of the spray period is also encountered when a compressed gas is used as a propellant. In general, liquified propellants are more volatile than compressed gas propellants. Accordingly, a liquified propellant dissipates the pressure developed within the internal channel of the valve button faster than a compressed gas propellant. Compressed gas propellants are less volatile than liquified propellants and produce greater back pressure within the internal channel of the valve button. The greater back pressure produced by a compressed gas propellant causes the undesired flow of the product, "spitting" or "dribbling" from the terminal orifice at the final portion of the spray period.
In some instances, the product that is trapped under pressure in the internal channel of the valve button not only causes the undesired flow of the product from the terminal orifice at the final portion of the spray period but also causes an undesired flow of the product from the terminal orifice at the initial period of spraying of the next actuation of the aerosol valve. This undesired flow of the product from the terminal orifice at the initial period of spraying is commonly referred to as "pre-spitting" or "pre-dribbling."
Therefore it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved aerosol spraying device which overcomes the difficulties at the final portion of the spray period commonly referred to as "spitting" or "dribbling."
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved aerosol spraying device incorporating vent means for directing product release from the aerosol valve after the closing of the aerosol valve to the vent means to prevent dribbling of the product from the terminal orifice.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved aerosol spraying device incorporating vent means for directing product release from the aerosol valve after the closing of the aerosol valve to the vent means to prevent the undesired "spitting" or "dribbling" of the product from the terminal orifice.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved aerosol spraying device incorporating vent means for directing product release from the aerosol valve after the closing of the aerosol valve to the vent means to prevent the undesired "prespitting" or "pre-dribbling" of the product from the terminal orifice.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved aerosol spraying device which is compatible with existing aerosol valves and aerosol containers.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved aerosol spraying device which provides a significant increase in performance of the spray while requiring only a minor modification to existing valve button and existing valve stem designs.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved aerosol spraying device incorporating vent means which provides an improved product for the consumer.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full under standing of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.